


KotoUmi Domestic Shenanigans

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, i dunno, i wrote this while watering the garden, wrote this in a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: KotoUmi Fluff (3)
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	KotoUmi Domestic Shenanigans

For Umi, living with Kotori was a blessing. She's reliable, the house was always clean, the food was top-notch (Umi made sure to compliment Kotori's cooking everyday), and Kotori would cuddle with her every night. Umi had to admit she enjoyed cuddling with Kotori even though there were times the two would go too far to be called cuddling.

But there were times when Umi would question if living with Kotori was really a blessing or a curse. Umi was minding her own business on the couch, writing the manuscript for the fourth installation of her book, when Kotori suddenly latched herself from behind Umi as she peppered the girl's head with light kisses.

Umi sighed as she closed her laptop. Years of living with the designer meant years of learning what Kotori meant through her actions and this was an action she was all too familiar with. Kotori was probably going to ask her some sort of ridiculous request, like that one time she was on her monthly cycle and was craving for a rainbow-colored watermelon-flavored banana. Umi didn't want to think what Kotori would be like when she ever became pregnant.

Putting her laptop to the side, Umi tilted her head upwards to meet Kotori's gaze, "is there something you need, Kotori?"

"Hm? Can't I spoil you Umi-chan?" Kotori flashed her an all-too innocent smile, causing Umi to shiver lightly. Yep, she's definitely up to something.

"I know that you know that I know you are going to ask something ridiculous." Umi retorted, making Kotori giggle, planting a huge, sloppy kiss on her lover's forehead before jumping over the couch next to Umi. The cobalt-haired girl swore her heart was going to explode at the sight of her overly expensive laptop almost falling off the couch.

"Fine, Umi-chan. You caught me." Kotori took out a magazine from behind her and Umi's face paled when she saw the picture and words on the front cover; 'Top 10 Crazy Hairstyles You Won't Believe Existed'.

Before Kotori can begin talking, Umi shot up as she slowly back away from Kotori, fear evident in her eyes, "No, no, no! I am not letting you do that!"

Kotori seemed to realize Umi has caught up, her smile widening, "Umi-chan, I haven't even talked yet."

"Nope, never! I won't let you!"

Kotori stood up, hiding her hands behind her back as she slowly stepped towards Umi, who was taking a step back every time the designer took one.

"Umi-chan, you don't have to resist…" Kotori whispered in a tone that incited more fear inside Umi's. Sometimes, Umi wondered if Kotori was actually a demon hiding in angel's skin. Not that it matters, she would still love Kotori either way.

The cobalt-haired girl was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize Kotori grabbed hold of her shoulders, her face way too close for comfort (even though there were a lot times where there would be no distance at all between the two of them).

"I got you now, Umi-chan."

Umi shook her head violently, "I don't want to have those hairstyles!"

*****

"So this is what you meant…" Umi sighed in relief as she stood still like a mannequin inside their room, wearing a suit that Kotori recreated from the same magazine with the 'Top 10 Crazy Hairstyles'. For a magazine with crazy articles, the suit was quite simplistic and whoever made the article about the suit, bless their kind soul.

"Sheesh, what do you think would I do Umi-chan?" Kotori pouted, adjusting the inside polo's collar.

"I'm sorry I jumped into conclusions. I saw the front cover and thought you would ask me to try thosr hairstyles." Umi sheepishly laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

Kotori giggled as she pulled away from Umi, giving the latter a light peck on the cheek. "Oh come on Umi-chan. I'm not that bad."

The smile on Kotori's lips didn't helped convince Umi at all.


End file.
